hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Jagi
|fighting_style=Hokuto Shin Ken Nanto Sei Ken |voice= Kōji Totani Chikao Ōtsuka (1986 movie) David Itō (Yuria Den) Daisuke Kishio (Yuria Den, as child) Tsuyoshi Aoki (Ten no Haoh PSP) Wataru Takagi (Hokuto Musou, Shin Hokuto Musou) Yoshirō Matsumoto (DD Hokuto no Ken) Hidenari Ugaki (Hokuto ga Gotoku) Peter Lurie (TV series dub) Dan Woren (1986 movie dub) Michael Sorich (Hokuto Musou dub) Edward Bosco (Hokuto ga Gotoku dub) |appearances=Manga (ch. 38-44), Anime (ep. 29-32), Legends of the True Savior series, Jagi Gaiden and more. |family=Raoh (adoptive older brother) Toki (adoptive older brother) Kenshirō (adoptive younger brother) Ryuken (adoptive father/sifu) |}} was the second youngest of the four Hokuto brothers, he was looked down on for his dirty tactics which demanded victory at any cost, such as relying on a shotgun or spitting needles. His desire to cheat was only rivaled by his contempt for Kenshiro, his younger adopted brother. Jagi believed that siblings must respect their elders and that it would be unforgivable for a younger brother to surpass him. History : Upon hearing that Kenshiro was named successor, an outraged Jagi confronted him and ordered him to step down. When Kenshiro refused, Jagi tried to kill him but was defeated, only to be spared at the last moment. He escaped with a disfigured head, using metal implants to relieve the swelling and adopted a helmet to hide his now hideously deformed face. He exacted his revenge by manipulating Shin of the Nanto Seiken into defeating Kenshiro and kidnapping his fiancée, Yuria. Shin had secretly loved Yuria, and Jagi convinced him that Kenshiro wasn't worthy of protecting her from the violent wasteland. : Jagi became a ruthless gang-leader, living only to hate his younger brother. His wounded pride and disfigured appearance made him paranoid and even caused him to murder his own minions in fits of rage. He attempted to defame Kenshiro by impersonating him, intentionally scarring himself to replicate the seven scars on his chest. He terrorized villages in Kenshiro's name, killed Rei's parents and kidnapped his younger sister Airi, selling her into slavery. : Kenshiro manages to track down his nemesis and the two of them fight atop the roof of Jagi's hideout. Much to his surprise, Jagi finds himself overcome by his younger brother's new ruthlessness. He uses the gasoline from the tank to set the roof ablaze but after Kenshiro learns that it was Jagi who turned Shin against him he demolishes the floor in his anger. : Jagi resorts to his own form of Nanto Seiken, which Kenshiro disparages as 'slow' and an insult to Shin's style. Kenshiro prolongs Jagi's death by dedicating four strikes to the victims of his evil schemes: Shin, Yuria, the two brothers Mako & Aki, and saves the final blow for his own rage. Kenshiro insists that an ugly death befits Jagi and watches as he is obliterated once and for all. However, before his death, Jagi couldn't resist one last parting shot, taunting Kenshiro that his other two brothers are still alive. : After his death, Jagi is usually unaccounted for in most instances where the 'Hokuto Brothers' are mentioned. Jagi Gaiden: Flower of Carnage : Hokuto no Ken (1986 movie) : Jagi has a more extended appearance in the 1986 movie. He and Raoh witness Kenshiro's defeat and torture at the hands of Shin, who kidnaps Yuria. Raoh orders Jagi to dispose of Kenshiro's unconscious body by throwing him off the cliff so he can perish in the depths of darkness, and allows Jagi to become Hokuto Shinken successor in Kenshiro's place. A year later, Jagi keeps Rei's sister, Airi, as his slave but soon realizes Kenshiro is still alive. When Kenshiro and Rei arrive at his fortress, he tries to trick Rei into attacking Kenshiro but Kenshiro immediately stops the fight and provokes Jagi into battle. The two Hokuto brothers fight upon the roof and during the fight Jagi reveals it was him who goaded Shin into taking Yuria. Enraged by this, Kenshiro unleashes his fury upon Jagi and his punch destroys the device supporting his disfigured head. He tells Kenshiro of Yuria and Shin's whereabouts before his entire body explodes. Stats Trivia * Jagi's mask is believed to have been inspired by the manga Sukeban Deka and its TV series, Sukeban Deka II: Shōjo Tekkamen Densetsu. * His "What's my name?" line is attributed to Muhammad Ali, who shouted this to Ernie Terrell. * His name is possibly derived from jaki (邪鬼), which literally translates to 'evil spirit'. In Japanese folklore, a jaki is a malevolent creature that can bring out a person's darkest desires and drive them to commit wicked deeds. * In Hokuto Musou, ''Jagi appears to have become more overconfident than he is depicted as in the anime/manga. When the player selects him in ''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, he laughs and then says, "Say my name, bitches!" He also gains more power, such as the ability to infuse his shotgun blasts with tōki. * Notably, Jagi is the only one of the Hokuto brothers who was not romantically interested in Yuria; in the spin-off series, Jagi is usually seen rebuffing her attempts to befriend him. *Jagi is loosely based on Lord Humungus (played by Kjell Nilsson) from Mad Max 2: the Road Warrior, and his efforts to tarnish Kenshiro's name by pillaging villages and abusing its dwellers is similar to that of Lord Humongous proclaiming himself "The Warrior of the Wasteland" while committing violent criminal acts against the survivors. Jagi also has a sawed-off shotgun like the titular character of the movie. * Jagi is Buronson's favorite character, stating they have similar personalities and how he enjoyed writing such a dark character. However, Jagi is Akira Kamiya's least favorite character in the show. Gallery File:Young Jagi.jpg|Jagi, before he was disfigured by Kenshiro File:Jagi manga1.jpg File:Jagi manga2.jpg File:Ornl pic5.jpg File:Jagi (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Jagi (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Gaigii.PNG File:Jagi (Atomiswave artwork).gif File:Jagi (Atomiswave).gif File:Jagi_(Hokuto_Musou).PNG|Jagi in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit) File:Jagi_(Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg|Jagi in Hokuto Musou (source material outfit) File:Jagi.jpg|Jagi in the TV animated series File:KidJagiConcept.jpg|concept artwork for Jagi as a boy in the TV series File:Fiststarmovie11small.png|Jagi in the 1986 movie File:Capturejagi86.JPG File:Youngjagi_yuriaden.jpg|Young Jagi in Yuria Den File:Tekkamen.jpg|Sukeban Deka II's mask is believed to be the inspiration for Jagi's File:Jagi_(Ten_no_Haoh).jpg|Jagi in Ten no Haoh File:Jagi_(tennohaoh1).jpg|Jagi Ten no Haoh concept art File:Jagi_(tennohaoh2).jpg|Jagi Ten no Haoh concept art 2 File:Jagi_(Toki_Gaiden).png|Jagi in Toki Gaiden File:Young_Jagi_(Toki_Gaiden).jpg|Young Jagi in Toki Gaiden File:jagi.JPG|Jagi in Yuria Gaiden File:Jagi (Jagi Gaiden).JPG|Jagi in Jagi Gaiden File:Jagi_(Jagi_Gaiden).jpg|Jagi unmasked in Jagi Gaiden vlcsnap-2011-11-20-03h02m39s114.png|Jagi unmasked in the TV series. File:Young_Jagi_(Jagi_Gaiden).jpg|Young Jagi in Jagi Gaiden File:Jagi (rei gaiden).JPG|Jagi in Rei Gaiden File:Jagi (ryuken gaiden).JPG|Jagi in Ryuken Gaiden File:Jagiyuriaden.jpg|Jagi in Yuria Den File:Jagiyuriaden2.jpg|Jagi in Yuria Den (masked) File:Jagi1.png File:12.avi_snapshot_03.26_-2013.03.19_12.08.26-.jpg ddjag2013.png|Jagi in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) Jagi_Hokuto-ga-Gotoku.jpg|Jagi in Hokuto ga Gotoku (2018) Young Jagi in Juuza Gaiden.jpg|Young Jagi in Juuza Gaiden Legends_ReVIVE_Jagi.png|Jagi in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE ja:ジャギ Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Gokuaku no Hana characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Minions of Raoh Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Outlaws Category:Villains